Causing Chaos
by Stereotypical Angel
Summary: Emiko and Aiko are best friends... Who are suddenly thrown into the Narutoverse! They begin to think that they can stay in Konoha forever, but alas! Fate has different plans for them, and they end up with... The Akatsuki?
1. Cosplaying Friends and Strange Storms

**Yamaharu Aiko- Is loud, strange, and very narcissistic. Having grown up with boys and therefore deprived of cute things, she has a soft spot for cute girls. She has short, black hair, side-fringe and large, grey eyes. Her parents are British, but she's been living in Japan ever since she was born. Has five brothers who have all moved out to live by themselves: Yori, Yoshito, Yukio, Yuji, and Yasuhiro. Had learnt martial arts from Eiko, and is a cross-country runner. Lives with Emiko and Eiko.**

**Ayame Emiko - Dislikes being called Emi. Long, blonde hair, large, blue eyes. Looks sweet, shy, and very kind. Very blunt. She can also be a devil to people who insult her friends. Also learnt martial arts from Eiko. Yuki's parents were best friends with hers, so when they died, Yuki moved in to live with them. But then Emiko's parents died from a car crash, and they live with Emiko's older sister, Eiko. Also called the Demon Angel. **

**Ayame Eiko - Emiko's older sister. Cool, calm, and has a serious facade, but is actually very childish. She taught Yuki and Emiko martial arts. She is twenty, and teaches English (as a foreign language) and Physical Education. _Very _smart, hence the reason she became a teacher at such a young age.**

* * *

Two girls. Two best friend, would be more accurate, were cosplaying. Ayame Emiko was dressed as Megumi Yamamoto. Yamaharu Aiko was pretending to be Hikari Hanazono. They were at Emiko's house, pretty bored, watching Emiko's older sister, Eiko, practise her martial arts.

Eiko suddenly stopped, and turned to the two girls.

"Hey! I'm trying to practise, but I'm not comfortable with the two of you staring at me like I'm a TV screen! Why don't you go to the park?"

So Aiko and Emiko grabbed their coats, and Aiko waited for Emiko, who was looking for her shoes.

"Hey, Emi! You look so cute as Hinata!" Aiko grinned. Emiko scowled.

"Don't call me Emi."

"Eh? Why not?" Aiko asked, ruffling Emiko's hair. She pinched her friend's cheeks, causing them to go red with pain, making Emiko look as though she was blushing.

"You look even cuter!" Aiko squealed. Emiko rolled her eyes, before continuing their previous conversation.

"Seriously. I don't like the name Emi. I was named Emiko so people would call me Emiko, not Emi. Emi's a totally different name."

"Eh? So?"

Emiko sighed. Emiko picked up two stones. She threw one, which landed in the garden of a neighbor four_ houses _away. She crushed the other in her fist.

"Eh?! Two- or one-syllable names are always cute!" Aiko squealed. "But before we get into a massive debate, how about we go to the park? It'll be quieter." She glanced at their neighbours, who were yelling at them for throwing 'boulder-sized rocks' at them.

"Yeah, I think the park would be a lot quieter too," Emiko agreed.

And the two girls set off to the park, bringing their phones with them so that they could take more pictures of their cosplaying (swings make surprisingly good settings).

Emiko and Aiko were on the swings when it happened. 'Call us childish, but we still both had a soft spot for swings,' as Aiko had often said to anyone who asked why they went to the park so much. Well, Aiko _did_ enjoy swings. Emiko was only on it because she wanted to sit down and the benches were wet from the rain...

RAIN?!

"EH?! Emiko! Emiko! It's raining!" Aiko squealed. "Isn't is beautiful?"

"No."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because there's going to be a storm," Emiko replied, looking up at the sky. Aiko looked up too.

"Eh? How d'you know?" she asked, tilting her head to an angle, a frown appearing on her face. Emiko sighed, and pointed to the grey clouds in the distance, which were heading their way at a surprising speed.

"Uh oh. Let's take the pictures quick!"

So they hurriedly took the pictures. Soon, however, the rain began to fall, and they hastily put away their phones so as to not get them wet.

It was the strangest storm the two had seen. Although it was obviously raining heavily, none of the rain touched them. There was a gap in the clouds, which happened to be where Emiko and Aiko were standing.

"EH?! EMIKO?!" Aiko shouted. Emiko couldn't hear her over the thunder. Their sight was obscured, and suddenly... Nothing.

* * *

**Megumi Yamamoto and Hikari Hanazono are both from Special A - a pretty awesome manga I'm reading at the moment. :D**

**Sorry for the ridiculously long Author's Note above... Heh heh. :D Have you noticed Aiko says 'Eh?' a lot? I was thinking of repeating it like Deidara says 'un' or 'yeah'. Though, obviously, not as much. ****WAAYYY shorter than I wanted it to be, but fingers-crossed, the next chapter will be longer. I hope. Actually, I _know _it will be. :D ****Thanks to betareader, xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx, who happens to be my best friend... :D Round of applause, everyone!**

******I'm also not planning on updating until I get a review. I'm spoilt. :3 ****So review. _Seriously. _Don't just read this and totally ignore it without realizing it. **

**Q) Who do you prefer - Emiko or Aiko? And why? ****Also, please tell me if you're finding Aiko annoying. :D**


	2. Blinding Sunshine and Befriending Mutts

**Heh heh. It's me again. Back to torture you with the Akatsuki. :D But admit it - we all love those pyscho, mad murderers, right? :D Wait... The Akatsuki aren't even _in _this story... YET! I assure you, they will soon be the centre-of-attention!**

**Hidan: We're always the center of attention! Who can ignore this handsome face?**

**Sasori: Everyone.**

**Everyone, please give a MASSIVE round of applause to Lavender Queen, who not only encouraged me by showing that there was actually a _reader _out there, but is also in possession of the First Reviewer Award. :D Heh heh. I know I'm childish. **

**Sorry for the confusion in the last chapter. Aiko is the strange one who is always glomping people. I mixed her up with an OC for a fanfic I'm planning. :D**

**Remember those two OCs? Well, they're back :D Well, one is... The other will appear soon!**

* * *

Aiko woke up and groaned as she attempted to shield her eyes from the bright light above, known to many as the sun. Aiko knew it as the ButterBall, but I shall refer to it as the sun for now.

So whilst the sun was cheerfully shining down, Aiko was on the ground, half-asleep, surrounded by people who were staring at her, wondering who the heck she was. One boy stepped forward. He had his hood up, and had a triangle on each cheek. He was holding his puppy almost protectively as he lifted his foot to poke Aiko with his toe to check if she was alive. This was confirmed when she let out a loud groan and began to complain.

"Oww... What the hell was that for? Eh? You can't even _sleep _anymore without people poking you and jabbing you rudely! Jesus Christ! Eh! What the hell did I do to b-"

"Who are you?" the boy interrupted abruptly. Aiko blinked, and squinted to see his face.

"Eh? My name's Yamaharu Aiko," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "You?" Kiba hesitated.

"Kiba. Where are you from?"

"Osaka, but I was born in Aomori in case you're interested," she answered, still rubbing her eyes.

"Where?"

"_Osaka. _But I was born in _Aomori_, you know?" Aiko said clearly, gesturing with her hands. "But if I'm not in Osaka... Where am I?"

"Dunno 'bout your Osako-" ("Osaka!") "-but you're here in Konoha now, Aiko-san."

"Where?"

Kiba looked at her strangely.

"I'll take you to the Hokage," he suggested, offering his hand to help her up. Aiko, not seeing it because she was still rubbing her eyes, ignored it and stood up by herself. Kiba shrugged, and pocketed his hand.

"Kiba-kun..."

"...-Kun?!"

Aiko ignored him. "What's a Hokage?"

Kiba paused, then decided she _really _needed to see the Hokage.

Quarter of an hour later, they arrived in front of the Hokage's building.

"Woah... It's massive!" Aiko said in awe.

"Yeah, I know," Kiba grinned.

"But the side looks as though gummy bears had a massive war over whether cherry gummy bears are better than other gummy bears..." Aiko continued thoughtfully. Kiba stared, before giving up, and, after showing identification, led her into the building.

* * *

Aiko was sitting outside the Hokage's office, where he had told her to wait. She began to fiddle with her necklace - a pretty thing, that came in a pair with Emiko's.

'I wonder where Emiko is now...?' she wondered, absentmindedly spinning the necklace between her fingers. She then began to twirl her pure gold ring (that also came in a pair with Emiko's), and began to look for more things to fiddle with. Shoving her hands in her pocket, she found a packet of gummy bears.

Opening it, she popped one in her mouth with relish, and finished half the packet before she was called in.

"Enter."

Shoving the packet back in her pocket, she skipped in, and perched herself on the chair.

"Hi! My name's Aiko Yamaharu, and apparently, I need to see you!" she said cheerfully.

"Really? That's interesting... Where are you from?" Sarutobi asked.

"Osaka!"

"...Where's that?" he asked, leaning forward in his seat and looking confused.

"In Japan, of course!" she laughed. She began twirling her ring round and round on her finger.

"...Ah. I see..." Sarutobi looked thoughtful. "And how did you get here?"

"Me and my friend, Emiko, were hanging around outside, when there was a massive storm all of a sudden, and everything went black, and then I woke up surrounded by people. Then Kiba-kun brought me here!"

"Do you know where your friend is?" he asked.

"Emiko? Nah..." Aiko fell silent as she suddenly became subdued. "It's strange not knowing where she is. We're usually joint at the hip..."

Sarutobi patted her on the head.

"Well, you're obviously no enemy, so I'll let you stay in Konoha, and I'll keep a look out for Emiko... What's her surname?"

"Ayame. Ayame Emiko. She a little on the short side, and she's got wavy, blonde hair, and big blue eyes, and looks like an angel. But she's _kinda _violent."

"I see... Well, let me introduce you to Orene Tadashi, who'll be providing you with everything you need, and will basically be like your foster father."

A man materialized out of nowhere. His light-blue hair covered his eyes slightly, and his eyes were the same shade of blue*.

"Hi, my name's Tadashi," he grinned, lifting a hand in greeting. Aiko grinned back and suddenly glomped him. He laughed, and patted her on the head, before squeezing her cheeks.

"You're a cute little thing! I like cute stuff!" he smirked, before tickling her. Aiko tried to bite him, but couldn't close her mouth on his hand because she was laughing so hard.

Sarutobi smiled.

It looked as though these two were already getting along.

* * *

*** See Tachimachi Tadashi, from The Day of Revolution. Except our Tadashi looks friendlier. :D Here's the link! ****goo. gl/pyyaF ****Don't you love google URL shortener? :D**

**Admit it, this chappy was longer, right? :D I'm so proud of myself. ****The next chapter is going to be about Emiko. Don't worry - they'll find each other in the end! :D ****I based Orene Tadashi on both Karino Tadashi from Special A ****and Tachimachi Tadashi, from The Day of Revolution. They're both awesome manga, although I think that The Day of Revolution is pretty short. Can't wait for the next volume to come out! ****Anyway. Orene Tadashi is going to be constantly beaten up by a female character (haven't decided who yet) just like Karino Tadashi is constantly beaten up by Akira Toudou. But not in a 'I hate you - go die' way, but in a 'I'm not sure of my feelings towards you, so I'm going to beat you up' way. Get it?**

**Sorry. Just feeling kinda annoyed. I always write too much when I'm annoyed. D: And I can't go _anywhere _in the school without most of the boys calling out a warped version of my name. I smacked seven of them on the head already and beat up three. Why is it all the boys I know are annoying, loud, self-centred, childish, immature little pricks? Well, not all. Some are pretty okay. But I can count them on on hand. **

**Q. Who are your top five favourite Akatsuki characters? If you can cut it down to four, three, two or even one, then please do. :D**

**#1N**


	3. Goth Bedrooms and Crossing Deserts

**Me again! I'm only updating so fast because I am still really pumped up and excited about this story. :D Wait 'til later. I can promise you updates will become considerably slower, or may even cease to exist (gasp), if the amount of reviews stays this pitiful. Please take the hint!**

**Lots of thanks to Lavender Queen, who is in possession of the First Reviewer Award. :D ...But so far, also holds the Only Reviewer Award, which is depressing.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Unlike Aiko, Emiko woke up in a less public, but more outrageous manner. To put it simply: she had woken up in someone's bed. A _guy_'s bed. To be honest, Emiko would much prefer waking up in the middle of the road, with the sun blinding her and a crowd around her.

She sat up, and looked around. The guy was probably gothic - the clothes thrown on the floor and the colours in the bedroom (mostly black) practically had 'goth' stamped across it.

The door opened, and a guy walked in, flicking his black hair out of his eyes. He saw her, and his hazel eyes visibly widened.

"What are y-"

Emiko stood up calmly and walked over to him... Before beating him up.

And she walked right out of the house.

People began to stare. Not only was she obviously a newcomer, she was covered in blood. Emiko thanked the stars for cosplaying - people would have stared even more if they found out she was wearing clothes literally from another world.

There was a massive building, and the door had 'Kazekage' on it. With that, she managed to figure out that she was in the Narutoverse, and, from there, decided she was in Suna, outside the Kazekage's office. She attempted to open the door, but two guards stopped her.

"Entry is not permissible unless an appointment had been made."

Emiko sighed. "Fuck you all," she muttered under her breath. She did her 'Princess Puppy-Eyes' pout (Aiko named it). "Please?"

The two guards looked taken-back. They uneasily opened the door, and as they closed it after her, Emiko vaguely heard one say "She's a little kid - she can't cause any harm."

Emiko snorted. 'These people really are dumb,' she thought.

And she walked on.

Eventually, she got to a room where there was actually a person in it. She was about to open it, but decided it that kicking it open would be much easier. She didn't expect the door to actually come off it's hinges. She walked in, and looked down.

"Oops," she said, not sounded the least bit sorry, let alone surprised. She looked up to see a red-head glaring at her angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked, making herself comfortable on a chair.

"The person who will soon be responsible for your death if you don't get out soon," he replied murderously. Emiko rolled her eyes.

"Cool it."

"Get out."

Emiko looked at him dead in the eye. "No."

Gaara's sand attempted to pick her up and throw her out, but Gaara found that his sand, though it would move, would not touch her, and instead, flinch back. Gaara stared, and Emiko decided to now was a good time to walk out, seeing as he would obviously not give her any information.

******-A WEEK LATER-**  


Her hair was a mess. How was she going to hypnotize anyone with her cuteness if her hair was a mess? Her clothes didn't suffer as much on the last leg of the journey. She had constantly stopped by at houses, and her last visit had supplied her with clothes, and plenty of food. And now... She was standing on a tree just outside the border of Konoha.

"Travelling through a desert," Emiko grumbled. "The things I _do _for that girl..."

"What girl?"

Emiko spun around, and aimed a kick at whoever was there. The pineapple guy dodged it, and grabbed her leg, to stop her kicking him.

"Troublesome," he complained. Emiko punched him off the branch. She sat down and picked sticks out of her hair, whilst she waited for Pineapple Guy to get back on the branch. She slowly put her hair back to normal, and began to work on the dirt on her clothes. She planned to suck up to him so that he could get her inside Konoha.

Sure enough, he climbed back on the branch, in an attacking stance, but saw her relaxed and obviously not preparing for a fight, so he relaxed too.

"You took your sweet time coming up," she commented, shifting slightly to smile sweetly at his suspicious expression. He sat beside her, after a moment's hesitation. Emiko noticed that he kept his distance, and inwardly sighed. He was going to be a lot of trouble to convince.

"Who are you, anyway? And who was this 'girl' you were talking about?" he demanded, leaning his head back on the trunk of the tree. Emiko hesitated, though her face didn't show it. Knowing Aiko, she might have done something to anger the Konoha civilians.

She decided that she would mention Aiko, and watch his expression carefully to detect any anger.

"My name's Ayame Emiko. And... D'you know Aiko?"

"Yeah. The girl Tadashi-san took in, right?"

Emiko almost breathed out in relief. "She's my friend, but we got separated."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Want me to take you to her?"

Emiko smiled sweetly, and widened her eyes a fraction.

"Yes, please!"

"Well, I need to make sure you're not an enemy."

Emiko inwardly scowled. This was proving to be a lot of trouble.

* * *

Emiko lowered her head to hide the smirk that adorned her face. She had passed all the tests, and now they thought she was totally innocent. Cuteness is the best weapon there is.

She took a step outside and breathed in the fresh air. She had just been let out of the interrogation room, and that room _really _needed windows.

And she ran out to look for Aiko.

Because she was a nice bitch, and therefore cared for her friends.

Don't laugh. It wasn't a joke. She was being _serious_.

People stared at her as she ran by. She passed Shikamaru, who was cloud-watching, and waved. He lifted his hand lazily. Emiko had gotten quite close to Shikamaru, who was surprisingly nice, despite first impressions. She now felt a little guilty that she had only spoken to him to use him to see Aiko.

She skidded to a halt outside Tadashi's house. She was about to barge in, but she paused, knocked, then kicked the door down. Aiko was standing in the hallway.

"I was going to open the door, you know..." Aiko grumbled, before grinning and glomping Emiko. Emiko stood frozen, refusing to hug her back. Aiko didn't seem too bothered. "I missed chu!" Emiko rolled her eyes, pushed past her, and made herself comfortable on the sofa. 'Tadashi's not here,' she thought.

"Hey!" Aiko said suddenly, "How about we go to see the little kids?"

Emiko privately thought that this was a total waste of time, but didn't have much of a say in it, as Aiko grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the house.

And things went downhill from there.

* * *

**Ah! I love Emiko! She reminds me of my best friend - she looks sweet, but is an anti-social bitch who doesn't know how to compliment someone. :D And I love Aiko too. She's based on my other best friend. And me, partly. :D**

**I tried to make it longer, I swear! But... It didn't want to go long. I looked at the last chapter as well. It was so LONG when I was writing it, but now I noticed how short it actually was. D:**

**Next chapter, not only will the Akatsuki come in (hopefully and probably), but also, Antoinette will be introduced, who is purely based on... dun dun DUUUNNN! **

**Akasaku123!**

**Please give her a warm round of applause! She's helped me so much... *sniff sniff***

**See y'all later!**

**...Hopefully...**

**#1N**


	4. Phone Calls and Peeing Dogs

**And, enter: Antoinette! Who's based on Akasaku123, for those of you who don't read AU's at the bottom of the page. You really should, you know. You'd be surprised at what kind of information you can gather. **

**Big thanks to Lavender Queen, who holds the First Reviewer Award, and Akasaku123 and EmeraldStorm7, who both helped me write this chapter! The Akamaru part was completely EmeraldStorm7's idea. :D**

**Also, massive thanks to the reviewers: AoiAoiSky, EmeraldStorm7, a guest called Hi, Lavender Queen, and... Is that it? I WANT MORE REVIEWS! **

* * *

Back in Earth, a girl was worrying over her two friends. Antoinette missed Emiko's blunt and merciless nature, and Aiko's strange and logic-lacking antics. Whatever the police said, she didn't believe they were dead. She knew they would not be dead. She could feel it.

Actually, she couldn't feel it. She knew they were dead, but she couldn't face the truth. She saw her phone, and felt as though she had tried again. Their phones went missing with them, so it was probably near their c- cor-corp... Bodies. Maybe someone would be lead to the scene of their d- dea-disappearance.

Sighing, Antoinette picked up her phone again. "The trouble I go through for those two," she grumbled to herself, before pressing Aiko's number and holding her phone to her ear. Maybe they were lost.

To be honest, she highly doubted it herself. But maybe someone who was nearby would pick up and give her some information.

Her phone rang, and rang, and rang. Then, all of a sudden... The call got through!

"Hello!?"

"Antoinette?"

"Um, who's there?" Antoinette asked, her tone of voice suddenly polite. She wouldn't get any information if she was rude.

"It's me, Aiko. Who did you expect? You called MY number, right?"

"...What kind of sick joke is this?"

Antoinette's voice cracked at the end. She couldn't believe it. Here she was, having trouble believing that her two friends were dead, and now, some idiot was messing around with Aiko's phone, unaware she was dead, unaware that they were rising Antoinette's hopes to crush them brutally again.

"You fucked-up fucktard," she growled. "You're holding the phone of a dead girl."

"What are you talking about, Antoinette? It's me, Aiko! Have the gummy bears confuddled your mind or something? And what d'ya mean, 'dead'?"

Antoinette's shoulders shook as tears flowed down her cheeks. The impostor sounded exactly like Aiko, and she realized just how much she missed them, as the grief hit her afresh. She hung up, crying so hard she wouldn't have been able to reply even if she knew what to say.

No. It wouldn't do good to cry. How could she find Emiko and Aiko if she was crying too hard to talk?

And with that, Antoinette dried her tears, and began to look for Emiko's number on her contact list.

* * *

Aiko was dragging Emiko to the children's playground. It was one of the safest places in all of Konoha. So safe, in fact, that parents would often drop their kids off there and go wherever they need to go. That was the one reason babysitters weren't needed at Konoha - the playground itself was like a free and fun babysitter.

Emiko noted two things. One, Aiko was acting strange and two, for once, there was no one in the playground. Aiko headed straight for the swings, Emiko sat down with the book she managed to grab before she was dragged away, and soon, the sun went down and the moon peeped up. Well, it was really soon, but it certainly _seemed _soon.

Aiko had fallen asleep on the swing, and, in the end, fell off. Emiko was still wide awake, and still reading Artemis Fowl, a book which she had actually got from Earth. She didn't feel as though she had to pick Aiko off the ground and onto a bench. So she carried on reading.

A figure appeared. The silhouette, as that was all she could see with the limited light, looked threatening, and she was already on her feet and in a defensive stance, regardless of the fact that she had not mastered genjutsu and only knew the basics of taijutsu.

The silhouette, it turned out, was just Kiba. Emiko relaxed, and sat again. She knew him as Aiko's friend.

"Hey," he said in greeting, raising a hand. "You're Ayame Emiko, right? Aiko's friend who was interrogated?"

"Yeah," was her short reply.

"Friendly," Kiba muttered, and he sat next to her.

"Watcha reading?" he asked cheerfully, trying to make conversation.

"A book."

"What kind of book?"

"The type you read."

Akamaru grew bored and jumped off Kiba to wonder over to the swings. Kiba wished he could do the same - Emiko appeared to be glaring at him (she wasn't really - she just wanted to look closer at the triangles on his face).

"What's your book called?" Kiba bravely attempted to carry on, despite the awkwardness of the situation.

"Artem-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kiba jumped up to help Aiko, but Emiko shoved him out of the way and on to the grass in order to get to Aiko again. Kiba began to get up and follow, and saw Emiko freeze in front of Aiko's once-sleeping-now-wide-awake form. Kiba ran over.

"What happened?" he asked. Aiko was sitting up, eyes wide, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"Akamaru... PISSED on me..."

Emiko had already sat down and got back to her book. Kiba bit back a laugh as he helped Aiko to her feet.

"...pissed on me... _pissed... on_ me..." Aiko was still muttering. Kiba snickered, then straightened his face as Aiko glared at him. She suddenly began to start punching him. Kiba yelped as each strike struck, and whimpered as she began to kick him.

"Looks like Kiba only just found out that Aiko's even more violent than me..." Emiko said to herself, before returning to her book.

* * *

**PLEASE ANSWER THE PAST QUESTIONS! Okay, so the 'fave Akatsuki member' one was just curiosity, but I _really _need to know if you think Aiko's annoying, or Emiko's a bitch, or both. **

**I AM SO SORRY, I WAS GOING TO ADD THE AKATSUKI, BUT I COULDN'T! I promise you they shall be in the next chapter. :D**

**TWO questions, since hardly anyone answered the Aiko and Emiko one:**

**Q1) Do you think Aiko is annoying or that Emiko is a bitch?**

**Q2) Who do you prefer, Aiko or Emiko?**

**Love you all, so REVIEW!**

**#1N**


	5. Sleeping Gas and Guarded Rooms

**Hi, all! I've been kind of busy with my Harry Potter fic (The Faulty Time-Turner). But now I'm back! And my friend, xXTooMuchFreeTimeXx, will be back by next week (she's on holiday - Germany). **

**But, for now, let the story... BEGIN! (Or continue).**

* * *

There was a loud bang, and Emiko spun around and got into a defensive stance. She may not be a taijutsu expert, but martial arts was a massive help right now. Kiba spun around, picking Akamuru up, whilst Aiko... sat up.

There was another loud bang, and this time, in the midst of all the smoke, a figure appeared. Blonde, with a long bang covering his left eye and shocking blue eyes...

"Deidara..." Kiba whispered.

The so-called 'Deidara' grinned. Emiko tensed. She wasn't going to strike without warning - for all she knew, he could be an ally - but something told her that she needed to be on her guard around this man.

There was a thump behind her. Aiko squeaked, surprised. Emiko spun around, only to see Kiba lying on the floor unconscious. A red-haired, expressionless man stared down at him. Deidara jumped over and crouched down to examine Kiba.

"Knock-out gas..." Emiko muttered. She noticed Aiko sneaking behind the two now that both were finally facing away from her. Emiko attempted to distract the two men away from her. She adopted her innocent look, large eyes, slightly open mouth and all.

"What have you done to him...?" she whispered, head lowered and her golden hair flying in the wind. A tear fell to the ground and she looked up. Her eyes were wide, and filled with bitter (but fake) tears, and she had an look etched on her innocent face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't cry! We're here to recruit you to the Akatsuki!" Deidara looked a little panicky. Sasori didn't look too bothered.

"You've killed him!" she howled, falling to the floor, covering her face as tears ran steadily down her cheeks.

BAM!

Aiko punched the red-haired man (he seemed like the most dangerous opponent), then turned to Deidara and kicked him... in the balls.

"Owww..." he moaned as he dropped to the floor. Aiko didn't even have time to turn when Sasori practically shoved a phial up her nose... And she fell to the ground too, unconscious.

Sasori turned to Emiko.

"Your friend," he began, still expressionless. "You care for her, correct?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"She is one of the few that you would actually fight for?"

"I'm _astounded _by your intelligence."

"So, if I promised to spare her life, you would come quietly?"

"No."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "So you would let her die?"

"What's the point in letting you kill me if you're then going to kill her anyway? And even if you _did _spare her, she'd probably be beaten to death by her haters. So either way. she'll die, if I leave her to herself."

Sasori stared at her for a while, and she stared back steadily. Then, suddenly, he sighed.

"Looks like I'm going to have to force her," he muttered to himself, and threw a dusty powder into the air around her. She held her breath for half-a-minute, by which her eyes were bulging alarmingly. She swayed, and gasped for air suddenly. She immediately regretted it.

'_I shouldn't have done that,' _she thought ruefully.

And she felt into a deep sleep.

* * *

Aiko was trying to find Emiko.

Most people dismissed her as the annoying weirdo, the loud one with absolutely no brains. She _was _intelligent. She just hid it so that one day, when people under-estimated her, it'd be their downfall, their mistake. After all, you're more likely to be overlooked if you are classed under 'Brainless Retard'.

She was quiet, too. She had snuck into most of the rooms without disturbing anyone, but she had yet to find Emiko.

Another room, splattered with blood and human bit

s. Aiko hoped it wasn't Emiko.

Another empty room. Bare of any furniture. Another, with the bare necessities. Another, decorated with... pink paint and rainbow-coloured unicorns? She closed the door.

Another room - last in the corridor. The chances of Emiko being in that one was very low. She opened the door, and winced when it creaked slightly. And there, lying on a bed that looked as hard as stone, was Emiko, unharmed. Checking around for traps, she sneaked in. Almost immediately, there was a brief, wailing alarm, and a figure materialized out of nowhere. He had stitches all over his body, and bright green eyes. He had a mask in one hand, and several notes in the other. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you seriously think that our rooms aren't protected?" he asked. Aiko cursed.

"The gummy bears told me that it would be safe," Aiko shrugged. "I don't think I'll trust them next time."

The man stared at her coolly.

"Anyway, introductions! I'm Aiko Yamaharu!" She held out a hand. "Who are you?"

"...Kakuzu."

He ignored her out-stretched hand.

"Hi!"

Kakuzu looked at her one more time. "I don't like you," he stated matter-of-factly. Aiko's smile dropped slightly.

"Why?!"

"I don't think I'll be able to make a lot of money from selling you."

Aiko pouted.

"Get back to your room before Leader-sama finds you're missing."

Aiko hesitated. "Okay."

* * *

Leader-sama was pacing in his room. These two girls, Ayame and Yamaharu, had a ridiculous amount of chakra. Untrained, true, but still a very large amount. When was the last time he'd seen such a large amount of chakra? Answer was, he'd never seen such a large amount. Should he let them (cough-force-cough) join the Akatsuki?

But they were Oh-My-God-So annoying. They'd probably be killed within the first hour of them staying at the base. Whether it was Hidan who sacrificed them to 'Jashin-sama' or Deidara who bombed them, they'd probably die.

An idea sprang to his head. He could leave them with Konan in one part of the base, and tell her to subtly train them to get used to the members, and also how to control their chakra! Talk about killing two birds with one kunai!

Leader-sama rubbed his hands gleefully. He needed to talk to Konan.

* * *

Emiko was lying in the room, bored out of her brains. Contrary to popular belief (or Kakuzu's belief anyway), she had been awake when Aiko had attempted to sneak into her room.

She needed to get out.

Fast.

Sitting up, she went through all the possible ways she could get out of there. Looking around the room, she noted that the room had the are necessities: a bed, a chair, a door and... nothing else. The room was a dull grey colour, with blood painting the walls. There wasn't even a window. Emiko scowled. This was getting harder and harder.

Somebody knocked on the door. Emiko got to feet, curious to see who respected her privacy enough to actually _knock _on the door.

The door slowly swung open to reveal a blue-haired girl who peered around the door. She wrinkled her nose at the state of the room.

"They're making her in _this _room?" she muttered to herself distastefully, as she put hers hands on her hips and looked around. "They sure know how to comfort a girl."

"Who are you?" Emiko asked shyly, hands behind her back. This girl seemed to be someone who would fall for her Puppy Eyes Princess Pout.

Konan froze, and suddenly glomped her, .

"OH MY GOD! SO CUTE! SO CUTE! SO CUTE! MY NAME'S KONAN AND YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN!"

And Emiko pushed her so quick she ended up on the floor, kicked her head, leaving her unconscious, kicked her again, and punched her, sending her flying across the room. Just before she fell, her large blanket of paper caught her.

Emiko glared at her.

"Maybe I went too far..." Emiko wondered aloud. "...Nah."

And she lay back on the bed.

* * *

Aiko knew one thing.

The room Emiko was in.

It was obvious. The security in that room was slightly less than the one in the next corridor. That meant they wanted her to think they were bluffing, to think that they were drawing her attention away from that room.

But she knew that they only wanted her to think that they were bluffing.

Now that she had the location, she needed a plan. They'd been stuck in here for approximately three hours. They needed to get out. And soon.

And suddenly, an illuminated light bulb appeared over her head as an ingenious idea occurred to her. She snatched the bulb from over her head and hid it behind her back, not wanting anyone to see that she had a plan.

"What the hell is she doing?" she heard a voice mutter. She recognized it as Deidara's.

"Quiet, brat."

And that was Sasori.

Aiko slumped. She was being watched. Her plan was going to fail. Unless...

* * *

**So what's Aiko's big plan to get them out of there? LEAVE GUESSES IN YOUR REVIEWS! :D ****I was playing draughts (or checkers) whilst writing this****, so I was feeling particularly strategic. :D I was like '****play a game, write 100 words, play a game, write 100 words'. Also, ****I'm a beginner when it comes to draughts and chess, so tips and tricks are also welcome in your reviews. :D**

**I tried to make it longer, but let's admit it: an extra 700 words isn't much. And I spent so long writing... DX**

**I changed Aiko to a genius... Mostly because someone said she was annoying, and I kinda agreed. :D**

**Q1) What do you think of Emiko beating Konan up? Unrealistic? Bitchy? **

**Q2) What do you think of Aiko being a genius, only hiding her abilities? Understandable? Unacceptable? Unbelievable? **

**So... Review!**


	6. Punching Puppets and Breaking Alarms

**I'm ****_so_**** sorry! I know I haven't updated in AGES! D: But I want you to forgive me with this (very short) chapter!**

**But...**

**Happy Valentine's Day! It's extra short, I know, but I want to upload this TODAY so that I can blow kisses to all my readers that have stuck with me so far! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present, the long anticipated...**

**CHAPTER SIX!**

**If it wasn't 'long anticipated', I think I'll just abandon this whole writing thing. **

**And guess what?! **

**I started Gakuen Alice! It's actually surprisingly good! **

* * *

"WHERE'S THE FUCKING TOILET?!" Aiko yelled, punching the wall. She glared around, pretending she didn't know that Deidara and Sasori were there. They wouldn't be too suspicious - they were particularly quiet, and Aiko had only heard them because of her very high hearing senses. She snuck a look around the room 'subtly', and 'crept' out.

And now, she had free reign.

She hoped.

She wondered down the corridor, pretending to look through all of the doors. If there were any other members watching her, which there probably was, she needed to keep her act up.

Finally, the last room of the corridor. She thought hard, and decided, what the hell - she might as well give away her cover as a dumbass if it meant she had a high chance of GETTING THE FUCK OUTTA THERE!

So she crept in the room, jumped over a certain point which she knew would activate the alarm, jumped over another point, and gave Kakuzu a finger massage in the back before he could turn, causing him to collapse, unconscious.

Sasori appeared at the scene. He didn't try the knock-out gas this time, but rubbed a little cream on her neck. She froze, then staggered, feeling woozy.

"This isn't... how it was... meant... to... go..." Aiko muttered, then froze again. This time, she shook her head viciously and was steady again. This happened in the space of five seconds, and Aiko immediately pretended that she was still staggering. She stumbled over to Sasori, bumping into Deidara and another, grey-haired, scythe weilding man she did recognize. Sasori looked down at her. Aiko raised her arm slightly...

...And punched Sasori, catching him in the chin and sending him flying into the chandelier.

"If you're going to fight, fight like a man, instead of depending on your potions and lotions," Aiko growled. She grinned suddenly. "Best line I ever came up with."

And she was knocked out.

* * *

Aiko wasn't too disappointed when she woke up. She was still alive, surprisingly. She hadn't expected to get the better of them, and she only punched Sasori because he drugged her. The moment Kakuzu appeared, she knew all hope was lost.

At least she had managed to punch Sasori first.

She grinned stupidly as she lay on the rough, uneven 'bed'. She now knew Emiko was fine. Not that she should have worried. Since she was alive, Emiko probably was too.

She lay down, still grinning despite the pains that jolted in her back. Emiko was alive. They weren't planning on hurting either of them. At last, something to be optimistic about.

"What are you grinning at?"

Aiko sat up.

It was the blondie from before.

"Hi, Blondie!" Aiko chirped, swinging her legs, which were dangling from the edge of the bed. 'Blondie' scowled.

"My name is Deidara. _Not _Blondie," he growled.

"Of course!" Deidara relaxed slightly. "Blondie," Aiko added.

His left eye twitched, and he growled again.

'I wonder what he's going to do with that clay...?' Aiko wondered as she watched him take out a large wad. 'Wow, he's making something! A bird!'

BOOM!

Oh, shit...

* * *

**Sure, it's WAAYY shorter than I wanted, but I just wanted to upload it today to say... **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I love you all!**

**Today, I got a rose and a heart-shaped lollipop. From my friends. As well as a packet of bubblegum, a cheese and onion sandwich, cookies, chewits (vimto!) and a chocolate milkshake. Not exactly the love theme, but, ah well. :D **

**Q) How did your day go? Also, which pairings would you like? (The first one isn't really a relevant question, so it's not really two questions, is it?)**


	7. Hard Decisions and Dirty Blackmailing

**I haven't been around a lot lately... When was the last time I updated? Urgh...**

**Anyway, enough of my complaints (In the end, I only have myself to blame, and my love-hate relationship with Torn City). I would like two thank my reviewers for the thirteen reviews I got! Yayz! Massive round of applause to AoiAoiSky, RobotUnicornz, Scorchia124, I love creepy things, Tigress Flare, Hi, EmeraldStorm7 and Lavender Queen! I love you all so much - you don't understand how much it means to me! Really, thank you all! **

**Okay, you're probably already bored of my nattering, and I recently have been trying to keep all my Authors Notes short so I'll stop here. We shall now let the story... Commence!**

* * *

Emiko scowled. Blackmail. Dirty, yet efficient. But who was she to complain that it was a dirty method? She'd use the dirtiest method, if it meant she could get her way. Yes, blackmail was very efficient.

_Not _a good thing, right now.

'_Join our ranks, or Aiko dies'_.

Blackmail.

'_Join our ranks, or Aiko dies'. _

Definitely efficient.

She knew what they were going to do now. They would say to Aiko,

'_Join our ranks, or Emiko dies'_.

And Aiko would agree.

She wished she wouldn't.

She wished she would.

She wished she could make up her mind, and decide to be a selfish coward or not.

Sighing, she lay back down. It was a difficult day, full of difficult decisions. It was hardly a decision people made everyday after school in Earth. Became an evil, hunted, missing-nin, with her previous friends out to kill her, and almost the whole of the world after her blood, _and _Aiko's, and never be able to walk into Konoha again, or...

Nah, she already made her mind up.

Blackmail.

Efficient.

* * *

**Okay, this isn't a chapter. Technically. Just something to show Emiko's thoughts whilst this is all going on. I was going to do Aiko as well, but I realized, what the hell, no one has the time for my insignificant, unimportant, unwanted, random chapter/not chapter thingy-bobs. *Shrugs* So I left it. :D**

**P.S. I've got a new nickname from my friends. Chihuahua. I still don't understand it, but my friends seem to know the reasoning behind it. I'm just waiting for them to enlighten me. Ismael said something about my eyes, but my eyes aren't _that _big. I think. I hope. *worries***


End file.
